


Lady Minthe

by Thewargoddess



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewargoddess/pseuds/Thewargoddess
Summary: Persephone and Hades got married, a familiar red Nythm catch their eye.Let's just say the three are very happy together, well expect for having to keep it a secret. What if Minthe starts rebelling?
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Minthe/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Two years after the marriage of Persephone and Hades, it would seem that they started having feelings for a red nymph now, it’s been almost two years of the three dating in secret.   
  


~~~  
  


”Goodmorning Love” Minthe walked into the dinning hall. Hades was at the table, he was drinking his coffee well on his phone.

After Minthe took a seat and was served food, she had realized Persephone wasn’t here. It wasn’t unlike the pink goddess not the come eat with them. Over the two years they had been dating, Minthe had learned that Persephone wasn’t someone to just sit quietly. Persephone was always busy doing something, she took her role as Queen way to seriously. Then again, no one can blame her. She has to go up to the mortal world for spring, so she needs everyone to be ready for her departure.

Hades and Minthe made some small talk. It was to early for her to function at the moment, so small talked seemed best for her. Once they finished their chat, she opened her phone. No surprise, she doesn’t have a single message. After everything that happened during the Persephone case, no one liked her. Minthe knew she was a real bitch back then, she was trying everyday to get better. Still, people refused to notice and even pushed her aside. 

“Good morning my favorite people in the world” Persephone came walking into the dining hall. She gave Hades a forehead kiss and then gave Minthe a cheek kiss.

“Darling, do you want to come to Olympus with me today?” The question was for Minthe.

”Sure, but do I need to hide behind something?” Minthe half joked. Persephone laughed and shook her head.

”Your my girlfriend, we might not tell people about us, but I still want people to think we are maybe friends” Persephone explained in her calm voice. 

~~~

Minthe shoved a deep red dress over herself, it was made of fabric that was mostly used on sweaters. Beside her was Persephone, she was also using one of the bathroom mirrors. She was putting white earrings in, she wore a white coat over a tight white dress. The only time she didn’t wear darker colours was when she was outside the underworld. Minthe also felt insecure around Persephone. The girl use to be able to pull off outfits like the goddess, but now, gods she would never even try. She loved being sexy and hot, but she was so scared that she would go back to her old self.

Deep in thoughts, Minthe was just staring at herself in the mirror. Persephone came up behind her and started to nicely brush out her girlfriend’s hair. She hummed a soft song. 

“Look how beautiful you are Minthe!” The spring goddess exclaimed. 

looking at herself, her hair was pushed into a braid like Persephone’s was. She smile slightly. Just then, a necklace was out around her neck. It was a black locket, inside was a photo of Hades, Persephone and Minthe cuddling. Turning, the two kiss. 

“I hope you like it” Minthe nods, almost with tears of joy in her eyes. 

~~~

The car ride was quiet. Minthe was snuggled into Persephone. Hades was also with them, but he was in the front. The moment they entered Olympus, cameras were flashing. Minthe found herself going deeper into Persephone. Hades told the driver to just keep driving. Soon, they made it to a tall building.

It was the Olympus building. Every God and Goddess had a office here. Kind of like a coming of age thing. The car pulled into the under ground parking lot. All three of them exited the car. There was less Camera flashes now, some people were gasping and whispering at the sight of Minthe. The group walked faster to get inside. Of course, the door was locked right behind them and the media was told to get away. Hades brought Minthe to his office for a while well Persephone went to Hera to make a complaint about security.

”Tadpole, I know that was hard for you. And I just wanted to tell you how proud I am that you were able to get inside” Hades brought her into a tight hug. It was risky, but Hades didn’t care, he wanted Minthe to understand that she was improving day by day. 

“Thanks Blue” Minthe whispered. The hug finally ended.

”Why don’t you come with me, I heard the building has a new icecream shop” Hades smirked. The river nymph rolled her eyes, the two laugh and head off.

~~~

Just as they sat down to eat, Hades’s phone went off. He apologized and ran off quickly. 

lonely, Minthe ate the icecream that was given to her. As the days past by, she is starting to understand why she wasn’t fit for queen. Shoving more icecream into her mouth, she heard high heel foot steps come near her.

”Hey Bitch!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Didn’t you miss me~!” The cyan nymph moaned. 

“What do you want Thetis?” Minthe asked in a low tone.

”Oh come on! You don’t miss your best friend?” Thetis questioned with puppy dog eyes and a pouting lip.

”Not when she fucked my life up” Minthe exclaimed, she shoved more icecream into her mouth.

”Come on girl! Look at you now, don’t you miss the old you?” The sea nymph teased slightly. 

“No, the old me was a horrible person” Shoving more icecream into her mouth, Thetis laughed at the comment her old friend had made.

”No silly, you were being a nymph. Please, we can go party tonight! Get drunk, maybe find yourself a new sugar daddy” Thetis finally sat down next to Minthe. 

Maybe the air had gotten hotter or the building more full, but Minthe started to feel ill.

”I’m not sure, I’m trying to stay away from that type of stuff” She would comment, hoping the other nymph would leave her alone.

Yet, Thetis just kept trying to convince her. Minthe tried to block it out, she really did. But, Thetis’s words just kept getting louder and louder. The truth is, she wanted to go back to drinking and partying every night. It would go against her promise, but gods she has been waiting forever to just let loose. Just as she was about to give in, someone stops her.

”Darling, Persephone is looking everywhere for you. My mom and her wanted to see if you had any possible answers for her new crown” Thank Gods, Eros. Without another word, Minthe got up.

not before Thetis made a move. She shook Minthe’s hand, in the process putting a paper with her number on it in it. Minthe wanted to scream and just throw the paper down, but she stopped herself and walked off with Eros.

~~~

Eros brought Minthe to his office, Aphrodite and Persephone waited inside. Only three people knew about Persepgohe, Hades and Minthe's relationship. That being, Aphrodite, Eors and Ares. There isn't any way to hide love from Aphrodite, and Eros simply read Persephone's mind and found out. Ares, well Ares. Aphrodite was falling asleep one night and mentioned it under her breath. Of course, Ares got suspicious, which lead him to him finding out. At least he stopped hitting on Persephone after her and Hades marriage, now he like an an annoying older brother to poor Persephone. 

Persephone quickly hugged her and started asking questions making sure she was ok. Minthe wanted to break, she knew she could handle herself know and felt childish. Everything Thetis said was right, even the fact that she was a nythm and it was nature for them to seduce people. Had Minthe really just seduced Hades and his wife? The moment the perfect frame broke, would the turns be revealed? Was this nothing more than her using some sort of cursed magic? All these questions flooded her head, until, she finally spoke.

"Actually, me and Thethis were planning on going out." Minthe stated. A loud gasp came from Persepgone who grabbed both of Minthe's hands. 

"Minthe, no. That dangerous and-"God! Just because I use to bed fucked up doesn't mean I can't have fun now. I know you worry, but you can't hold my hand like some child!" Minthe lashed out. Snatching her hands away from Persephone, she exited the office.

Persephone was left there in shock, she hadn't heard Minthe speak that way since the accident. 

~~~

"Welcome to my place, payed by Mr.Zeus himself!" Thetis exclaimed well opening her apartment door. The two went inside the place.

Inside, Thetis dragged the red nythm into her bedroom closet. She started to throw black and deep red dresses at Minthe. Suddently, she was pushed into the bathroom. Grabbing her favorite one, she put it on. Borrowing some of Thetis’s makeup, she quickly finishes her look. For a moment Minthe just looked at herself in the mirror, her red skin felt deeper than before. Her gut was sending her signals of regret, Minthe pushed down the feelings and took one more look.

This is the start of becoming herself again.....right?


End file.
